


Robb's Plan

by TotemundTabu



Series: Throbb Weeks [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (usually the opposite), Bottom Robb Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Top Theon Greyjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: Day Six – Role reversal – His plan was simple – okay, perhaps it was uselessly contorted and convoluted, but Theon always thought that way, so somehow Robb was sure it made sense that it matched him– and easy to apply, sort of...





	Robb's Plan

**16** **th** **of September – Day Six – Role reversal**

 

* * *

 

**Robb's plan**

 

* * *

 

 

Theon groaned, looking at the side.

Robb frowned, offended, and blinked, licking his boyfriend's tender, deer neck.

“Nothing, hm. - Theon stared down at himself, he was half-hard but he sighed and clacked his tongue against his palate – I don't feel much like it tonight, sorry.”

Robb let out a whine that made Theon laugh. He still rolled down on his side and hugged Theon from the back, sweetly.

“Can I ask why?”, he fumbled, mumbled, between curious and frustrated.

Theon sighed.

He looked away.

“Nothing.”

Robb squinted his eyes, suspicious.

“Liar.”, he whispered into Theon's ear, hitting it softly with his nose, snuggling into the lagoon of his shoulders.

Theon breathed out, smiled, he half chuckled when he said, “It's just that you're a bit bossy.”

Robb blinked, “I thought you liked me bossy.”

“I like your... dominating tendencies. - Theon admitted, shameless – But you can be a bit spoiled sometimes...”

“Me? - Robb gasped, now outraged – I'm the opposite of spoiled!”

Theon laughed and shook his head.

“It's fine, Robb. It's not important, I promise.”

“No. - Robb crossed his arms, as the damn stubborn child he was – Now I want to know.”

Theon turned toward him, his pretty eyes peeking from the shoulder blades. His hair fell so softly, Robb felt a bit hurt all over again about being told not to do anything.

“It's just... - Theon swallowed – You know... before you I never really... - a pause, a groan – I mean, I had girls... and I'm not like Jon. - he looked away – So...”

Robb frowned again, wounded, “But I... I thought you liked me topping.”

“I do! - Theon granted, turning fully and staring at Robb for as long as he could bear to – It's just... I'd like the opposite too sometimes.”

“But we do, do it.”

Theon chuckled, “Robb, we haven’t since the year we got together.”

Right.

Robb distinctly remembered that as soon as Theon had allowed him to take control, it felt so right and so good, that they didn't stop doing it like that; but he had always thought Theon liked that the best – he admitted he preferred it that way, and Robb, without any sense of measure or of middle ways, wasn't sure how someone would want some variety from the thing they did prefer.

“I'm sorry. - Robb admitted, caressing Theon's jaw – I was selfish.”

Theon shook his head, “It's not selfish. - he chuckled, bitterly – It's just, you know, do I have to be with a girl or a virgin boy to...”

“No, no. - Robb gesticulated so quickly he almost fell all over Theon – It's not like that. Like you're a really, really good top, it's just... we, us two, we work better when I top, it doesn't make you...”

“It's fine.”, Theon said. And it was clearly not fine.

“We can do it like that?”, Robb suggested.

But Theon was already stubbornly refusing to reply, breathing mechanically, faking to sleep on his side. And Robb felt too guilty to force him to speak.

But that didn't mean he didn't have a plan!

His plan was simple – okay, perhaps it was uselessly contorted and convoluted, but Theon always thought that way, so somehow Robb was sure it made sense that it matched him– and easy to apply, sort of; he waited for a good week and a half, thank god they fucked in the meantime or Robb “I can't handle two days without pounding your ass” Stark would have gone insane, then, first off, he booked an appointment with Theon, the last of the day, to be sure of his agenda. He could have asked, but it would have been suspicious and not give him an excuse. He picked a fake name Wolfang Lupin – the fact that Theon had never read Harry Potter did, admittedly, help – and then he cancelled it at the last minute, five minutes before the appointment to be exact. Jeyne, Theon's secretary, informed him that he should have paid anyway, unless he had wanted to make a new appointment, but that was the last problem.

Then he put himself on the bed, ass up, in company of some of the toys Theon had. He was not big on them, he always found them less interesting than bodies, but Theon had kind of the kink for inanimate objects and stuff – Robb knew one of the things Theon loved the most in porn was orgasm denial and immense frustration built with toys. So, he thought, he may have liked that.

He took out some of them though, first of all it would have been physically impossible to use that many in the limited amount of time between Theon's return and the next morning – or, better before, Robb hoped so for his ass – and secondly it was physically impossible for him to swallow some... leading figures of Theon's collection. He was sure his hip bones were not even separated enough for his ass to welcome certain things. It didn't even matter if it was not about bones but muscles. No, just no. The thirty centimetre long, giant, purple dong was not gonna enter him. 

Why had he gotten Theon into Voltron, why?

Anyway, Robb laid in bed with a new bottle of lube – he got vanilla, because he knew Theon liked the scent but always felt a bit ashamed to use it on himself as vanilla in Balon Greyjoy's Absolutely Unnecessary and Toxic Heteronormative worldview was “girly” – and some selected, less painful looking, toys. 

Phase three of the plan, after the appointment and the positioning, was preparing himself. Loudly and lewdly. Then, when Theon would have entered the apartment, he would have faked surprise - “Ah, Theon, you're... I thought you'd be still in the office!” - and Theon, in awe from the Blissful Sight of him Needy and Ready, would have been unable to resist and would have fucked him.

Robb felt like a mastermind.

He cleaned himself well before, just to make sure – he remembered his first time and how terrified he was of dirtying Theon and how little Theon cared and how good it felt to finally let him in.

Robb frowned.

He never minded Theon topping, actually, they just both always preferred the other way. He would have alternated more, had he known Theon felt like it, at times.

He was thinking about it, placing himself in bed, butt up, as he poured some lube on his fingers and started moving them. And continued moving them. And went on and...

Nothing special.

Robb stiffened, annoyed at himself.

He was not feeling good at all. Like, at all.

For a moment, he wondered if he was a lousy top, then he remembered how hard Theon moaned, how desperately they fucked, how needy Theon was for him and his sudden performance anxiety disappeared. Still. Why wasn't he feeling good?

Robb groaned. Maybe he was not feeling like it that much? Was he doing it solely for Theon? But no, he didn't mind the idea, also... it may feel romantic. It felt like when they were younger – he was fifteen and Theon eighteen the first time, and he shivered all over and Theon kissed him so softly and so possessively it made his knees jelly.

Thinking about it, he was never big on masturbating. He did, of course, but not that much and then again not down there. Maybe he was not seeing it as preparing for Theon?

He groaned, growing frustrated with himself as he sank two fingers in, tried three, but just winced in pain. He shouted, kicked and took a little dildo, the smallest they had – Robb didn't remember using it for anything else but teasing Theon mad and frustrated – and lubed up, pushing it inside. It hurt.

He cursed, crossed his arms and turned on his side, grumbling.

He breathed heavily, wondering what the fuck the problem was, when he heard the door clack.

“What the fu-”

When Robb saw Theon, he twitched and jumped back with his ass up, as if that could in any way hide the fact he had before been annoyed and grumpy on his hip, and make the fakest moaning sound, vaguely trying to imitate those girls in the porn Theon liked.

He remembered one with Catwoman and Power Girl. He was sure Theon didn't even know who Power Girl was, for the matter.

He focused on remembering how high pitched she had sounded, as she got fucked by Catwoman... why would Selina Kyle even want that, now, that made no sense at all, and Kara...

Theon raised an eyebrow, “What are doing?”

Robb gave the most panicky look, the most obviously fake, panted voice, “Ah, I, I feel empty in, Theon. I, I thought you were at work and...”

Theon looked at him. Saying he was perplexed would have been reductive. 

“Empty? You seem to be struggling with inserting the anal play correspondent of a toothpick.”

...okay, perplexed would have been the euphemism of the year.

Robb groaned, annoyed, “I want you to fuck me, okay? - he burst – I wanted to be prepared and sexy and loose for when you came and...”

Theon sat next to Robb and looked at him, almost gently.

“Why on earth would I want you loose, hm? - he caressed his cheek, softly – Don't you like when I'm tight and clench around you?”

His voice was honeyed and warm and, for some reason, then, Robb's ass twitched, swallowing a bit more of the toy, taking it in easy and smooth.

“Ah, yes, but...”

“Were you afraid? - Theon asked – Of taking my cock after all this time?”

Robb wouldn't have exactly excluded that.

He was quite well-endowed, but so was Theon.

Robb remembered when once Theon, due to a stupid drunk edition of the bottle game, challenged by Ygritte, posted a dickpic on a gay forum; the amount of obscenities and requests he got made Robb's stomach twist.

The amount of bottoms out there who would have taken him, gladly, readily, begging and moaning with every thrust... if Theon had wanted, he could have gone to them, get them, they would have been so good, while he barely could fit two fingers without complaining and he never even imagined Theon had...

“Robb? - Theon's voice faltered – Are you crying?”

Robb nodded, downright wailing in frustration the following minute. Theon looked at him, dumbfounded and staggered.

“Hey, hey, hey. - he said, softly, his voice soothing and dark, placing his hands on Robb's cheeks and kissing his tears away, taking them gently in his lips – What's wrong?”

Robb's bottom lip trembled.

“You won't go to someone else, will you?”

Theon's eyes widened, then softened. He opened his arms and hugged Robb tight, passing a hand over his long, auburn curls.

“I won't. - he looked at Robb's ass – You don't have to do that for me, you know?”

Robb shook his head, “I want it too. - he looked away, his voice hoarse – But I'm afraid I won't be good. - he sighed – I am good in bed, right?”

“Amazingly good. - Theon kissed his nose – I call you beast for a reason, no?”

“Yeah, well, then my ass is lousy, though. - he whined – I couldn't even find an inch of good in this.”

Theon frowned and tilted his head, “But you don't like masturbating down there, how did you think you'd enjoy it?”

“I don't know!”, Robb whined again, loudly, drowning his head in Theon's chest and getting drunk on the cuddles, on Theon's fingers through his hair.

Theon chuckled against his ear.

“You're cute.”

Robb pouted, “Mean.”

Theon looked still at Robb's ass and a slight burn rose on his cheeks, staring at the toy still stuck in the hole, sucked half-in.

His voice came out hoarse and dry, “Do you... still want it?”

Robb nodded, hiding his face against Theon's chest.

Theon kissed his forehead, gently, “Then I'll make it feel good.”

He remembered how Robb liked it, so differently from him. Theon liked the burn of humiliation, of being stripped of every control. Robb, instead, needed his control, he was too domineering for the kind of stuff Theon would enjoy... but too inexperienced in the role to actually power bottom.

Theon decided to try to be slow and sweet. Overly saccharine, if needed.

Robb bit his lips, “I know you will.”

 


End file.
